ROBLOXian vs Lego Minifigure
A game about building and creativity vs A toy about building and creativity. Who well win. ROBLOXian The ROBLOXian is from the game Roblox. The ROBLOXian is a charatcer that the player is set with. Now more on about the ROBLOXian he can get skills and experience from shooting and fighting games as he can dodge lasers from laser guns and can dodge a lava blast that was wider than a house. The ROBLOXian is a fast guy as he dodged bullets as well. He can pick peoples up without using his arms and in Ragdoll System Test he can uppercut another ROBLOXian into the clouds and doing a haymaker to another ROBLOXian making him fly across big body of waters and much more. The ROBLOXian even raided a Area 51 and survived. He can make towers fall with the rocket gun and bombs. He also survived missles that him repeatedly and he jumped inside a blackhole and was still fine and survived getting crushed by a master hand as well. The ROBLOXian is a good shooter and sword fighter as he can kill players in just 3 shots and swings. Admin and Hacker feats are allowed The ROBLOXian admin and hacker feats are just like reality warping he can control the game and control other players and make himself overpowered. He even fought a hacker who can make himself infinite speed and be able to get the ban hammer. He can even dodge missles in the game that cones at you at just 5 seconds and kill a bunch of zombies with just a gun and a knife and survived in space without a helmet and he survived a fall back on earth from space. He even survived getting put in a cannon and putted in a blender and getting hit by big mellets and getting crushed by anything. He can even run faster then Sonic E.X.E and killed peoples like Slenderman, Sonic E.X.E and destroy a whole castle with a rpg gun and grenade. The ROBLOXian is a skilled character from his experienced in games like Anime Fighting Games. The ROBLOXian as weapons that can turn him into other peoples and turn into a sayian also a bomb that can destroy anything on the landscape and building tools that can make him destroy houses and build houses also a military remote that can led planes come and drop bombs and a sayain that can give him powers like speed or flight also invisibility. He can survive in water without drowning and run from a lava wave. He can also turn himself into other characters like Mario or somebody. W.I.P Lego Guy Pre-Fight The combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. ' ROBLOXian vs Lego Minifigure pre-fight.png ' DEATH BATTLE Results Roblox winner.jpg|ROBLOXian wins Lego winner.jpg|Lego wins Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:'Creation'-themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Oofman789